Lucky Charm Of Battlecry
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: Cloud is ex-soldier and lived with Leon an only sergeant rank soldier and Leon always bring Cloud/s diary when he on duty


**Lucky Charm Of Battle cry**

Pairing: Squall x Cloud (I'm not really good with another couple actually…)

Disclaimer: Ng… ~~ I don't own anyone, except my P3 PC with Cloud's wallpaper in it. (Seriously…)

A/N: Ng.. what should I write here? Ng… I'm not really good with this kind of thing. Ng… So, hope you like my fict, anyway.

Icha-san, Uya-chan, Maji Ni Arigato Gozaru Na . . .!!!

For introducing me to this world of fanfiction. I would never know if you not showed me some. It's great, you know. Finally I have a reason to write again after my last write since high school. It's been quite years. So, I'm sure it wills kind of suck.

Fuji-senpai e, Omimai toku ni Omiyage ni arigato gozaru na! Ha ha ha (Nande ore no fict o yomaneendayo?!)

She doesn't read because it written in English. Uuh . . . But, Thank you for the cheese cake. I like it. Hey, you bought it at the convenient store, don't you?! Nah, it doesn't matter.

Much much thanks and smooches to beloved HYDE.

You kept me company in the middle of the night while I finished my fict. Thank you for staying in my winamp, Sweetheart! I love your "White Song". I love everything about you. Except for the fact that you are married. Ha ha ha

Last, thank you very much for reading my still far from perfect fict. I waiting for critics and advises to improve both for my grammar and my story. Just to let you know, English's not even my tongue language. I have to use two dictionaries on my lap to write my fict. Uh, poor me. Ha ha ha. . .

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It's been a week, since he comes home from a full year war in Wutai

And, it's been a week too, since I found again my diary book inside my night stand's drawer, with a 9 millimeters bullet mark on the middle of it's metal cover

Wonder why, actually. But, I already have a suspect here

Do you know who?

Hmm… I thought he's someone with a pair of lovely stormy gray eyes

He's a soldier, sergeant rank, and I love him when he wearing his uniform. He's so gorgeous in it

Talking about tall, steady line body… Yeah, you will love it too. Ha ha ha

Soldier uniform. Uhm… It's feels nostalgic. Something that I hadn't wears for a very long time ago

I had been a soldier too. Just a low rank soldier unfortunately

But, two years ago I have to resign from military

It must happen, when I have a duty in Midgar under Lieutenant Zack Fair' command, I got a geostigma virus on my left arm from local endemic

Geostigma virus is not an infecting virus of type, anyway. It didn't harm my life either. It only caused most part of my left arm turn to pitch black.

Uh, I feel so ugly when I see it. I wonder what he would say upon it. He never talks about it since that time

Since doctor Trepe said that this virus is uncured, there's no medicine for it

It's okay. Like I said before, it didn't harm my life, right?! And I still can do various things normally like other people

But, that's true that the virus caused me a little suffering

. . .

Okay. Not a little suffering. I am suffering

It makes my left arm hurt so much that sometimes I feel I can't stand it anymore and want to kill my self

I even couldn't to grip my rifle anymore. And that caused much, including my resignment from military

. . .

Since the resignment, actually I got lost of track

I don't know what should I do next for my life

I don't have any particularly of special talent or skill

Hey! I just a lowly rank soldier, all right.

All I can do is to grip my rifle, pull it's trigger to enemy's bull's eye, and . . .

Cooking

Yeah, maybe I could open a little restaurant at the downtown

I'm pretty confident with my culinary skill, anyway

Thank's to my bitterly life, that I must live on my own since age 14

But, no . . . I don't have any of business instinct to begin with

Wait. How about Tifa?! She has a bar, right?!!

I can ask for her help or maybe I can work for her in her bar

. . .

Aaaakh, no . . .!! I don't know, but I can't feel it. What should I do then . . .?

. . .

And that time, he came into my life so suddenly

I don't know him, not even a single scar along his face, yet someday when I left out from my upper office for the last time as a soldier

He approached me from the side, and said,

"Please be my lover. And wait for me from now on."

Ridiculous. I said. How would I waiting for someone I even don't know who is he. And when I asked about him, he said,

"I'm Squall Leonhart. 23 years old. I'm from Twilight Town. And I still a low rank soldier now. But, I will work hard to get a promotion and make a better life for us."

Yeah, of course. I do know how much payment for just a lowly rank soldier to get anyway. But, "for us" ?

"I, I know all about you. Cloud Strife, age 21, born in Radiant city, you're under Lieutenant Fair' command before, and you're very wonderful in your cooking skill, and you left out the military because of geostigma virus on your left arm when you had a war duty at Midgar."

For sweet Gaia. He knows everything about me! When I just open my mouth to ask where he got all the things about me, he panickly said,

"No no no!! I'm not a stalker or a mad man as you think. I just, heard about you from someone. But, that's me who asked that person to tell everything about you. So. . . I just, I just, I was always looking on you since our joined practice some months ago. But, you never noticed me, so, I, I want to tell my feeling on you before you leave today."

It must be her. Yuffie Kisaragi. A low rank girl soldier from different group. I know it must be her. She's famous for this kind of thing.

That gossip collector girl. And she told everything about me to this Squall guy?! I wonder if there's any

After that, he didn't say anything again and gave me a piece of paper and a . . . key? And he just gone immediately when he saw someone standing not far behind me

It's Lieutenant Fair. And he's looking at me with that damned teasing eyes

Aaakh, I hate it since I work under him!! He always showing that eyes to me for nothing reason and sometimes even he plus it with his mocking smirk

I will kill him someday. I swear!!!

Or see him die to pieces by a thousands granates in the next battle cry

Aaakh . . . CURSED YOU LIEUTENANT ZACK FAIR SIR !!!

Uhm . . .

By the way. That Squall guy gave me his address and his house key!!

And you know, with dumbly I moved to his house just a few hours after I got home

O, sweet Gaia, what's wrong with me?? I just moved to house of someone I just barely know a half day ago?

And after three days, he came home with really widened eyes and a wide dropped jaw, and dropped haversack, if I may add, in front of his own house door. I think he didn't know that I moved to his house, I haven't called him too at the barracks. It's too troublesome. And since he's the one who invited me, then I'm sure he must accept me in his house, right?!

I even cook a feast for him at the dinner

And, he is trying to hold my hand a few times during the dinner. And stiffly retreated when I look at him in the eyes. Ha ha ha ha ha . . .

He's blushing so hard. I can't believe this!! I can't help myself to hold my laugh anymore. I don't know how he will react if I say that he's cute that way.

Maybe he will attack me all of a sudden, and we will end up in a messy pile on his bed that night

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha . . . . . . . .

Nice house by the way, Squall. Located in a beautiful countryside, Twilight Town. Neat house, painted in broken white, blue windows, big door in red, pretty big front yard with a white wood fence around the house, and a pretty big apple tree in left of the house. Really, it's too nice for a single clumsy soldier like you. Ha ha ha (again)

But, perhaps that's why I like you too and decided to live with you in the end.

Hmm. . .

So, he said that he has day off for two weeks upfront. And after a few various kinds of dates on weekdays, (I don't have to tell all the process, right?!) then our first date on weekend, we have spent it with kissing and groping in the living room, and continued to the dining room, and continued again to the kitchen, and we ended in his bedroom.

Hm, our bedroom now.

What do you expected?

We have sex all night! I swear he forced me to not have any sleep that night.

(You jerk, Squall!!)

He gave me that passionate kisses over and over again, until I didn't feel sure where his hand were again

I just, loose my breath. I feel so cold when he retreating his body upon me. That was the first time I felt like that

I feel so loved. So passionate. He makes me so precious under his body, under his words of praise that he poured over me unstoppable for that night

He moved our connected body gently, for a very long while I don't know what should I say to answer all his words

All the words which I could say from my mouth is his name

I called his name over and over again among a very hard gasping for air

I even ignored the pain that stung my left arm cruelly at that time

I just felt the same heat all over my body although as I could remember that I was fully naked in his breezy room

After all heated war that I had been through before. I felt that night are the hottest war from all I ever had in my life

Then, from that moment we are officially a lover. He hissed gently right into my ear, said that he loves me more than anything in this world

Even more than this country?

(You shouldn't say that kind of thing if you are a soldier, Squall! Someone will stick your promotion, you know.) Ha ha ha

He just want to tickled me with his breath, I tell you!

And he still doing that until now

. . .

(I'm so sorry for ruining everything yesterday, Honey.

It's just that my left arm really feel so hurt. I promise I will pay it next time we have sex. Grin. . .)

Next Monday, he will goes back to his barracks. There will be a brief patrol in Wutai after last war, to clear all rebel remainder he said to me this afternoon

I . . . How should I say it

I am worried about you, Squall.

Now, I know how all soldier's family's felt when their family going to a war. Although it is just a small war in small town like Wutai does

I'm afraid of losing you suddenly, while I uneasily just staying in our house and waiting for you to open the front door and you running to hug me from behind in the warm kitchen

Really, I'm afraid. I mean, The XIII organization is the most brutal rebel in the world

Even after years of their first devastating action in Hollow Bastion and truly destroyed the city to very pieces with no any survivor from there. And it happen right before my eyes, when I just in my first order to go to a war. I saw what they did to the city and it's people

It was so frightening until I feel my spine goes drained from unbelievable fear. I still could see all those things fluttering in my dreams sometimes

Almighty Gaia, please. I don't want to loose him this fast. Give all of my remained ages to him and bring him to come home with safe and sound

For all this two years and before you gave your undemanding love for someone like meSquall, I love you

----------

Sergeant Leonhart flipped the last written pages of metal covered diary with a ghost of affection smile for the person who wrote it, his beloved.

His smile widening when he read the very last sentences, and it attracts Lieutenant Fair who was sitting not far beside him and sipping his warm instant soup from his iron cup soundly.

"Wow, it's rare to see you smile so genuinely, Sergeant."

The brunet gasping in surprise, he cleared his throat and tries to hide the dust of red on along his nose and his cheeks between the darkness of that night.

"Is there something?"

"Nothing, Lieutenant Fair Sir" He answered shortly and steadily like a soldier could has.

The upper rank soldier chuckled, he pointed to Squall's hand. "Can I know what is that, Sergeant?"

He lowered his head, seeing the metal covered book hanging loosely in his hand. A few while then he closed it firmly,

"Just, my lucky charm."

The other soldier humming in understanding. But then he grinned annoyingly when he sees a bullet mark on the middle on it's metal cover,

"It surely protected you, your lucky charm. From Strife? You miss him?"

He didn't answered.

"I'm telling you. Don't jerking off on the batttlefield."

"I won't, Lieutenant." He said it hurrily.

Lieutenant Fair smirked, "Ooo…"

Then the next conversations were stopped with sudden call of the upcoming battle cry for nightlong. All soldiers are running and pulling their rifle's trigger to the enemy, displaying the strategy to winning the war and protect the country where their family are praying for their safety and waiting for them to come home next winter.

Sergeant Leonhart put his lucky charm under his uniform, feel his beloved one near his heart so he could motivate himself to survive, to live, and be able to see his beloved once again after a war finished. He cried Cloud's name over and over again in his heart, he hissed it each time of his breath take, only to make sure that he still got his only life intact to his body. He gained his consciousness by remembering the very last sentence, which was written in a neat line on the last page.

-----

PS.

I will be waiting for you below the mistletoe on the next winter

-----

He knows that he must survive for him no matter what.

On the next promised winter, Sergeant Leonhart comes home and found his beloved was standing waiting for him right in front of opened door. He leaned his lithe body to the door, which was hanged green mistletoe in a neat round above him.

He smiled gently at the figure, when he had standing right in front of his beloved. He dropped his haversack, opened his arms and took the other into his cold embrace. He sighed onto the blond's hair. It's feels warm, and he hadn't felt it for a long time while he were still on the battlefield. Cloud buried his face onto the steady chest his lover only has, he trying so hard to not to rolling any liquid element from his velvet blue eyes.

For hours, they just are holding each other under the winter mistletoe. No words coming out to interrupt, just sounds of their exchanging breath, and tightening embrace. They even didn't feel any coldness from the falling snow on the other side. There just the warmth from their amplified body heat to feel.

Cloud shivered when Squall released his body gently and felt the sensation between the warmth of Squall's body and the coldness of surrounding winter air.

"I'm home."

Cloud shook his head, smiled.

"Squall . . . Welcome home."

-----

And after a half of passionate night on their bed, Cloud found his metal covered diary again inside his nightstand's drawer after lost until a few hours ago. He chuckled lightly. He rightened up his naked body and sit leaning to the bed's head, the blanket just covered his lower body to his slim waist, then he put the book on his lap, caressed it's metal cover. Something's a little strange. He swept looking onto it's cover again, and he couldn't hold his chuckle again when he saw something new crafted on it.

There's a new bullet mark on the corner side of it, bigger one than the last bullet mark.

"What are you laughing at, Cloud?"

He turns his head to the door. Squall just comes out from the shower just wearing his lower pajama, he dry ruffled his hair with a white towel, which half of it was hanging, loosely around his neck.

"No. Nothing."

"Is that so…" Squall sits beside Cloud on the bed, throwing the towel onto the side couch. When he sees the diary is on Cloud's lap, he cleared his throat nervously, lowering his head to hid his blushing face. The blond saw it, he smiled softly, cupped Squall's right cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

Squall inhaling a deep breath, he took Cloud's hand and kissed it on the palm. "No. Nothing."

Cloud released a soft laughter.

"By the way, I got promoted."

"Really? Congratulation, Squall!" He took the other to his embrace and kissed Squall's nose gently.

The brunet sighed, stroking his beloved right arm. "Nah, it's just a Sergeant Major rank. Nothing to celebrate about."

Cloud pouting, he put his diary on his nightstand. "Come on Squall. It's nothing to do with how much you got the promotion. You had work so hard, right?! It's worthy to have a celebrate on it. Cheer up! So, what do you want to eat for tomorrow's breakfast?"

Squall grinning at the words, he just thought about saying something he wants to say since Cloud live with him. Cloud slightly slanting his head, waiting for the answer from his beloved.

". . ."

"Huh?" Cloud raised his eyebrows.

Squall cocked his head to Cloud's face, makes the blond blushed hard to his ears. "You."

"Haaa. . .h?" Cloud opened his mouth unbelievably wide, and Squall took that chance to full smooched the blond.

"I want you, Cloud."

He pined Cloud to the wall behind him, Squall claimed his lips so passionately many times. Cloud tightly rounded his arms to Squall's nape while his beloved desperately jailed him in his tight yet loving embrace. The blond giggled uncontrollably when Squall caressed his back in a ghosting touch. Teasing his weak spots on his back, near his waist, just around his nouvel, to his nipple.

He gasped hard for the air when Squall sided the blanket, which covered only his lowered body to his slim waist and pulled his one leg to open wider for Squall's steady body slipping between them.

"Ow, ow. Wait, Squall!!"

The brunet retreating hurrily when he heard Cloud cried in pain and hugged his left arm tightly.

"Wh, what? Are you okay, Cloud?" He asked it with a worried expression gracing his handsome face. Is that Geostigma Virus attacking his left arm again? O, Sweet Gaia. At a time like this? Again?!

Cloud grinning annoyingly on his lowered face, he chuckling as Squall between afraid and worried to touch him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Cloud?"

The blond couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He laughed so hard to his spine. Eventually, when he looked again at his beloved astonished face.

"Ha ha ha ha . . . Squall, Squall, Sweetheart, I'm all right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just, can't stand to see your face like that. I'm sorry honey. Mph,"

Squall sighed deeply, "So, your arm's not. . ."

Cloud shook his head, pointed to his pitch black left arm. "No. I'm all right. It's been a while since my last attack actually." He let out a soft laughter between his breaths.

Squall rolled his eyes, then like a resembles of a battle cry, he launched his body upon Cloud. They dropped onto the bed roughly, let Cloud's lithe body lying under his own uncovered. He kissed Cloud's neck, makes a wet trail to his nipple and teased it with his tongue. He sucked it so hard and made the blond moaning both in intense pain and pleasure. He ghosting a thin line between Cloud's thigh and groin with his other hand, Cloud moaning more, it's become harder for even to take a single little breath. Moreover, when the brunet lowered his head to Cloud's waist level and gave his groin a firm squeeze and a heated wet trail with his tongue.

Cloud ruffled Squall's brown hair, throwing his head back with abandon. "Squall . . . We, ah! We just . . . ahn! Did, it . . . Aaah!! Nn . . . Squall!!"

Squall sniffed on the pale thigh, muttering, "But you said that I must celebrate my promotion, right?!"

"Aah, but . . ." He claimed Cloud's soft lips again, cutting all words that will come out.

"And you said that you would pay for the previous one too, right?!"

"Eh? Previous one?"

'What previous one?'

Squall pulled Cloud's thigh and slipped his steady waist between his beloved wide opened legs. He bitted his lower lip, tried to feel Cloud's entrance at the tip of his erected groin, squeezing around it tightly when it in all the way. Cloud moaning, grabbing a fistful of sheet in one hand and slightly clawed to Squall's side body with his other hand, leaving a neat scratches on the tanned skin.

He hissed Cloud's name gently to his blushed ear, saying 'I love you, I love you, I love you' countless times.

"Squall, stop it." He managed to breath it out among his gasps.

"Just give it up. I won't let you go until sunset."

"Sunset? But, it's already midnight."

The brunet smirked annoyingly, "Yeah, then you can asked me what I want to eat for dinner when you awake tomorrow."

"Eeeee . . .hh??!!!"

Then, what should happen next is a lot of moaning, humming and screaming for the rest of that passionate night. And sweat, seeds stained white sheets left in the end of breezy noon.

-----

A week after, when Sergeant Major Leonhart goes back to his barracks and had a promise to Cloud for comes home this Sunday, he opened the metal covered diary on his free time at an empty corridor. He raised his eyebrows highly, narrowed his stormy gray eyes in surprised.

There's only a new sentence on the page.

He smirked uncomfortably and closed the book. Then he walked across, scratching his not itchy head.

-----

A week after, when Sergeant Major Leonhart goes back to his barracks and had a promise to Cloud for comes home this Sunday, he opened his night stand's drawer and found it empty. He chuckled. Giggled, imagining how Squall would react if he read what's written on it.

There's only a new sentence on the page.

He let out a soft laughter and closed the drawer. Then he walked out from the room to the kitchen to make a cup of warm chocolate.

-----

There's only a new sentence on the page

I won't give any sex to you, next time when you come home . 


End file.
